


Verità

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Uomo di metallo [24]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Nightmares, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Alla fine di tutto, restano solo gl'incubi.Song-fic su la canzone Truth di Chingiz.





	Verità

Tony non riusciva ad alzarsi, incastrato tra due ripiani dell’armadio delle invenzioni di Howard, le spalle gli dolevano e l’aria gli mancava. Diverse invenzioni erano appoggiate tra i suoi piedi e sopra le sue gambe, immobili per lungo, mentre gli altri ripieni erano traboccanti di aggeggi, il filo di uno di essi appoggiato nel ripiano sopra la sua testa, gli ricadeva davanti al viso.

L’armadietto di legno e metallo era circondato da degli anelli di reattore arc, che impedivano a Stark di allungare la mano senza bruciarsi.

Il sudore gli scivolava lungo la pelle abbronzata, facendogli aderire i capelli al viso, aveva gli occhi arrossati e sgranati, dalle iridi nocciola liquide; si deterse le labbra spaccate con la lingua, rabbrividendo.

Tony riusciva a vedere il proprio piano da lavoro e la vecchia culla di sua figlia appoggiata nell’angolo destra.

I passi pesanti di Ultron risuonavano nella stanza, mentre la creatura di metallo raggiunse la sua prigione luminosa e si piegò in avanti, i suoi occhi erano rossi.

“Padre, pensi di potermi veramente eliminare? Lo sai che io vi avrei salvato, avrei impedito tutto questo” disse Ultron, chiudendo un pugno.

Tony tremava.

“Tu volevi distruggere la razza umana, non eri quello che ci serviva contro Thanos. Se avessi funzionato avresti potuto impedire questo ‘mondo freddo’.

Però ormai è finita. Io mi sono rifatto una vita, io sono felice” disse con la voce tremante. Aveva il viso tirato e le labbra gli tremavano.

Ultron fece una risata di scherno.

“Io sono il tuo specchio, gli errori che non smetterai mai di fare.

Hai smesso di fare Ironman, ma non riesci a non creare armature. Si accumulano, ti rubano tempo dalla tua famiglia. È solo questione di tempo prima che tu faccia la tua nuova grande invenzione…

Un essere infelice. Lo stesso errore che fece tuo padre e suo padre prima di lui” disse.

Tony deglutì, sentendo un sapore amaro in bocca.

\- Tu sei morto, sei un fantasma del mio passato. Devo aver bevuto troppo di nuovo, ma domani mi sveglierò. Pep mi chiederà preoccupata cosa c’è che non va.

Come ha fatto oggi, in macchina, quando ha visto le mie occhiaie. Le ho detto che era stato complicato rivedere gli Avengers, sentire le loro farneticazioni sui viaggi nel tempo.

Ho taciuto degl’incubi che ho sempre fatto e continuo a fare, persino ora che Thanos è morto decapitato -.

“Gioca pure alla famigliola felice, ma tutto questo finirà. Prima o poi avrai un figlio ed esploderai, non riuscirai più a mantenere la calma sotto questa pressione. La voglia di alcool e di autodistruzione torneranno prepotenti e ti distruggeranno.

Berrai fino a dimenticare, fino a dilaniarti, davanti agli occhi di un figlio che ti odierà, nascondendo il suo amore nell’imitarti fino ad annientarsi a sua volta” gli profilò Ultron.

Tony fece un ghigno storto.

“Forse ti è sfuggito, ma io sono già padre. Di una splendida bambina di nome Morgan” ribatté.

\- Qualsiasi cosa mi porti questi incubi, a dilaniarmi interiormente, io la devo superare. Devo tenermi unito e saldo a lungo, proprio per la mia piccola.

Mi vuole bene tremila, ho delle responsabilità nei suoi confronti – pensò.

“Oh, ma lo sai cos’è quello che ti spazzerà via: la verità.

Senti il tuo cuore, ti sta confessando quello che non riesci a dire.

Morgan è una bambina normale, come Pepper.

Il disastro avverrà al primo primogenito maschio. Si sta avvicinando. Lo senti, come hai saputo nei tuoi sogni che Pepper avrebbe avuto una bambina” gli profilò Ultron.

\- Lo so che Pep è pronta al figlio successivo. Ha visto che sono un bravo padre, nonostante le mie perplessità. In questa casa al lago, con le rose, in montagna, quella che abbiamo sempre desiderato, è il posto perfetto per allargare la famiglia. Vuole farlo adesso, prima che Morgan sia troppo grande, prima che diventiamo troppo vecchi per crescere dei figli.

Non posso dirle che non voglio perché ho sempre visto i padri delle grandi famiglie, come gli Stark, i Luthor, i Wayne, andare in pezzi nell’alcool appena gli arrivavano i piccoli figli geniali impossibili da gestire. Trasformarsi e diventare cuori di ghiaccio prendendoli in mano la prima volta, affascinati dal renderli delle macchine perfette per far soldi.

Come se fosse una maledizione imprescindibile – pensò Tony, rabbrividendo.

“Hai fatto confusione. Quello che è andato in una pozza magica e ora vede il futuro è Point Break. Io vedevo solo qualche folle piano di conquista di Thanos” esalò.

“Zitto. Smettila di mentire a te stesso!” gridò Ultron. Dalla culla iniziò a trasudare sangue, mentre le decorazioni passavano da rosa ad azzurre. Ultron fece a pezzi il tavolo da lavoro, sparpagliando quello e tutti gli strumenti per terra, disseminando l’attrezzatura rotta per la stanza.

“Visto che vuoi giocare all’indovino, dimmi una cosa…” sussurrò Tony.

L’altro gli rivolse nuovamente l’attenzione, girando il capo.

“Se andassi nel passato, se cambiassi la storia… Perderei mia figlia?” domandò Stark.

“Solo la vita” rispose Ultron.

\- La verità è sempre la più spietata delle killer – pensò Stark.

 

Tony riaprì gli occhi, svegliandosi, mentre nelle orecchie gli risuonava la voce di Ultron: “Guarda pure fuori dallo specchio, ti sarà chiaro”.

Guardò il letto vuoto accanto a lui, era avvolto nelle coperte, e la stanza era rischiarata dalla luce della luna. Si alzò in piedi e uscì dalla stanza, scese le scale e trovò Pepper seduta sul divano.

“Nostra figlia mi vuole bene tremila…” esordì.

 

 

  


 


End file.
